GW Promo 2019
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |caption1= |start=04/24/2019 |end=05/14/2019 |gachas= * Kalos Eidos * Water Lily Twins & Goldfish Remix |ongoing_event=Top Brand April 2019 |previous_promotion=APR New Season Promo 2019 |next_promotion=6 Million DL Promotion }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Golden Week is around the corner! (A week form the 27th of Apr to early May containing a number of holidays in Japan) To enjoy this special week, we're offering Limited-Time-Only Special Promo ahead of it♡ Promotion Period 04/24/2019 to 05/14/2019 JST ---- ♡Fashion Labo Renewal♡ New Play Style♪ From 4/24 15:00 (JST), Fashion Labo will be renewed ♪ The lineup of the SHOP and the number of terms have increased ! Moreover, you can entry up to 3 fashion in 1 term. It is the new style t enjoy Fashion Labo ! Please see How To Play or What's new for more details. Entry your fashion and GET reward ! As renewal campaign, you can get Tempting Lipstick x2 if you entry 3 shows in 1 theme. Moreover, you can get Coin if you entry all 5 theme during the campaign period ! Don't miss this chance ♪ ♡4/25! Fashion Page Renewal♡ Easier to change your fashion♪ 4/25 15:00(JST)~ Finally fashion page has renewed ! It became faster and easier to find clothes ! Also, search function is added ! Enjoy your fashion more♪ ♡Fashion Quest & Album♡ Change your fashion everyday and GET items♪ 4/25 15:00(JST)~ As renewal of fashion page, rewards are added to fashion quest❤ Clear ONLY Put a Show and get 2 Coin everyday! You can get up to 30 Coin❤ GWCP limited album is released♪ 4/25 15:00(JST)~ There will be campaign limited theme album♪ Change your fashion and save them in your album♪ Also get Coin from quest rewards❤ This limited album is for sale! There is also discount by completing album! Enjoy your fashion❤ (Theme Album) GW Promo Special Album 2019 - Cover.jpg|GW Promo Special Album 2019's Cover (Theme Album) GW Promo Special Album 2019.jpg|GW Promo Special Album 2019 (Theme Album) GW Promo Special Album 2019 - Quest.jpg|Quest (Theme Album) GW Promo Special Album 2019 - Rewards.jpg|Rewards ♡Share Your Show on Twitter♡ Put hushtag #CCPL_GW on Twitter♪ 4/25 15:00(JST)~ Start GWCP limited album and share them on Twitter♪ From people who have put hushtag #CCPL_GW, 10 people can get 10Play ticket by lottery! You can share your Show from Show Album or Profile page♪ Check how to share Show from Show Album from here! More shares, more chance to win! Let's share everyday ! Accept shares during 2019/4/25 15:00~2019/5/14 15:00(JST) ※Note: Cocoppa Play misspelled "Hashtag". Please do not correct this. ♡Royal Shop Released♡ From 4/30 ! Super Gorgeous Lineup♪ You can trade items in Royal Shop using Royal Coin! There Will be super rare items, such as Veils and Unique Tops❤ Shop items will be added more and more ! GET by Monthly Grade of April ! Royal Coin will be added for the reward of Monthly Grade from May. however, Royal Coin is given based on Monthly Grade of April to celebrate its new release❤ Get Royal Coin now and get an advantage! Royal Coin will be deposited to you within 24 Hours from 5/14 15:00(JST) based on Monthly Grade of April. ※It is deposited to present box at the time of upgrading after May. Total Royal Coin Total Roayl Coin after reaching each grade is as below. *☆2 > Royal Coin x1 *☆3 > Royal Coin x3 *☆4 > Royal Coin x5 *☆5 > Royal Coin x8 *☆6 > Royal Coin x11 *☆7 > Royal Coin x15 *☆8 > Royal Coin x19 *☆9 > Royal Coin x24 *☆10 > Royal Coin x28 *☆11 > Royal Coin x34 *☆12(MAX) > Royal Coin x40 ※Cocoppa Play misspelled "Royal". Please do not correct this. (Royal Shop) Home.jpg|Royal Shop Home (Royal Shop) Coming Soon.jpg|Coming Soon... ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Higher Chance To Get Key Item! Period : 4/24 15:00~ 5/14 15:00(JST) During the campaign period, the chance to get Key Item of Premium Gacha for tickets is increased❤ Target gacha is here! *4/24 (JST)Release Gacha *4/26 (JST)Release Gacha *4/28 (JST)Release Gacha *5/2 (JST)Release Gacha *5/6 (JST)Release Gacha *5/8 (JST)Release Gacha *5/12(JST)Release Gacha the target gacha has the following label, so don't miss it! GET Royal Coin ! Period : 4/24 15:00~ 5/14 15:00(JST) To Celebrate the release of Royal Shop, you can get 5 Royal Coin if you play 20 times in Coin Gacha during the campaign period❤ Target gacha is here! *4/30 (JST)Release Gacha *5/4 (JST)Release Gacha *5/10 (JST)Release Gacha The target gacha has the following label, so don't miss it! We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion Category:Promotions